There is always a difference
by Misaki-chan22
Summary: Life as a ninja with the Sharingan as a lethal weapon. Life can't get any better than that can it? Semi SI OC


**What's up my people!? Hello my patient Fanficies, I am back at last. With better writing (hopefully). Yeah I got my muse back for Uchiha Twins, except I'm not going to call it that anymore…. Well um…oh HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Wow I didn't think I would ever post anything on an important holiday. But it's awesome, because I know my faithful readers and reviewers will be happy to finally get to read some more…um how do I say this…of my Fanfictions. It's funny because I wanted to say something more arrogant than that, but I guess not. ANYYYYWWWAAAYYY, I worked really hard on this, which is a first for this because I'm so lazy.**

**Well back to busyness, Hotaru will still be our lucky (not really) heroine, but wouldn't it be awesome if this was an SI OC…? I think it would. Hopefully this will be really good and I guess semi original. **

**I try.**

**Right, done to more important info, updating may be slow since school is evil….very evil. So, just maybe I might be able to update and post…..twice a week…? Completely different from my usual 'post every couple of days' which everyone loves.**

**Anyways, I want to see REVIEWSSSSSSS! You will get an awesome chocolate chip cyber cookie and a mighty WHASHAAAW (my awesome sound effect thing that I just randomly say whenever I'm in a good mood, kinda like Sakura's 'Cha' moments)**

**This will most likely turn out to be a semi serious fanfic, it might not…**

**Well, ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

**OH WAIT, almost forgot the disclaimer….I do not own Naruto or any of the future references off of anything or the awesome and semi humorous quotes. **

**Okay,now ONWARDS TO THY STORY!**

* * *

"_If you're a really mean person you're going to come back as a fly and eat poop."_

_Kurt Cobain_

* * *

I really hate birthdays.

I have no idea why people enjoy aging a year closer to their deaths. Or I could just be really irritated about them because my death happened on my birthday. It sucks and I hate everything about dying on my sixteenth birthday. I wouldn't be the only one, I guess. I mean who wouldn't be miserable and disturbed about dying on their day of birth?

Did I mention I also really hate being reincarnated into an anime I just so happen to watch and becoming the younger twin sister of the character I hate the most? Well, I guess instead of moping I could tell you the story.

Let's start with the morning of my sixteenth birthday, shall we?

* * *

X.X

* * *

I stared out the window of my friend's chilly sports car, spacing out. My friend was blabbing about the perfect theme for my sweet sixteen, not that I was really interested in the whole party itself. Marissa looked at me with calculating eyes, obviously not happy with my apathetic nature towards social gatherings. I shrugged at her constant glances of glaring as she turned a left.

Marissa's sports car's engine roared and I flinched at the noise, still not completely use to the gruesome sounds of the car. Marissa glanced at me "So..." she started mischief flashing in her eyes; I stiffen at the sudden toxic and quizzical tone of her voice, "are you going to invite Tim?"

I groaned, Marissa and her stupid matchmaker game. Marissa flashed me a sly grin before speeding through a yellow light. I sighed finally, "No." There was no way I was going to invited someone who was going to flirt with me the whole time the party was scheduled for. I wasn't even interested in the boy my closes friend was trying to set me up with.

"Why not?" Marissa whined, dragging out her words.

"Well, because I don't want to have a stupid sweet sixteen." I replied and winced at my response. I was really going to hear it now.

"What do you mean stupid!" she screeched and I tuned out what she said next. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and sighed.

Marissa was my friend, a great friend really. But sometimes she could get really persistent about things. But before I go into that, let me explain Marissa. Marissa is your average blond, blue eyed perfect girl. Her and her family was wealthy since her father owned a very popular mall, which we were heading to despite my annoyance. Marissa was a very pretty young lady, short, slim and curvy, and a heart-shaped face. She wore the most expensive designer clothing.

Now compared to me, she was an angel.

I was her counter opposite. I was your average nerd and geek, tall and lean, round face framed with blue round glasses. I had frizzy and curly black hair and muddy brown eyes. My parents weren't as people would say in California "rich enough" to buy designer clothing. Personally I didn't like designer clothing, a decent pair of black skinny jeans and a thin jacket too was good enough for me.

Now you see I wasn't originally from the famous state of California, I was from a small town in North Carolina. I didn't know anyone when we moved there, me being me I decided to avoid everyone I saw. Which is where I begin to explain one of Marissa's most annoying traits, persistency.

About a week after joining the high school I was now attending-sitting alone during lunch like always- Marissa approached me and just started talking. Saying random things and speaking a one-sided conversation. It was clearly against her friends' wishes- since they would constantly make disgusted faces at me- and would generally avoid Marissa for it. It wasn't until a week later that I was reading a manga-being an anime fan- that Marissa had commented on the finished series I was reading.

I had just stared at her shocked while she smiled happily at me.

That was when I found out we had a common interest among the differences between us.

"I just can't see what's so great about spending my birthday with people who would rather avoid me than call me a friend." I murmured shrugging.

Silence. Not one word from Marissa. She sighed and gave me a small smile, she was thinking about what she was going to say. To console me. But I guess she gave up.

"Well, I guess if you want it could just be you and your family. If you want?" Marissa finally offered, turning into The Grand Mall parking lot. She glanced at me as she turned the car off and pulled her key out of the ignition. She gave me a hopeful smile and her eyes lit up.

"If you want you can come to whatever I'm doing for my birthday." I said giving her a shy smile "It'd probably just be dinner."

Marissa beamed "Thanks Chrisy," she reached over her seat and pulled me into a hug "plus your mom's cooking is awesome!" I chuckled and she released me to get out of the car. I opened my side of the car, sliding and landing on asphalt.

I shut the door behind me and followed Marissa over to the entrance of the huge mall.

"Think of this Chrisy, as my birthday gift."Marissa squealed and grabbed my arm. I groaned and could almost see what Marissa had planned to do. "Come on Chrisy, you really need this."

"Okay, okay." I sighed pushing up my glasses and shaking my head slowly. I took a deep breath as we entered the mall to do a girly thing called shopping.

* * *

X.X

* * *

After our chaotic adventure of shopping and several bags of 'Chrisy styled clothing' later we were both back in Marissa's pink sports car. I wiped sweat from my forehead, the California heat getting to me. I sighed with relief when Marissa turned the air conditioner on. She smiled at me and shook her head.

We pulled off and began our drive I guess back to my parents' apartment. Marissa was happy about something and couldn't keep a perfect toothy smile off her face. I let out a heavy sigh, suddenly feeling really tired. Which in a way was really odd since I usually don't get tired so easily? Maybe it was the heat?

Marissa pulled onto the highway speeding up a little too much for comfort. I shifted a little behind my seatbelt and felt uncomfortable by the silence. Which was also really odd since I liked the silence?

"So how come you don't like Tim?" Marissa finally asked a question I surprisingly hadn't expected.

_Expect the unexpected, Chrisy_

I puffed up my cheeks and exhaled through my mouth, turning my attention to the window. "I don't know….I guess….maybe it's just that I….Why is it that you ask me all these questions that I can't actually answer?" I snapped sitting up a little straighter and scowling.

Marissa just laughed "I don't know how I can, I just do." Marissa saw the look on my face and she sobered her laughter. "Look I'm sorry; I know you can't really ever answer a question like that. But I just can't see why you're not interested in someone who is clearly interested in you."

"I'm just not." I murmured shrugging. Marissa glanced at me and dropped the topic, clearly not wanting to bother me about it. I appreciated it that she just dropped it and would hopefully never bring it up again.

There was a beep from Marissa's pink designer bag and she reached inside it and pulled out her IPhone. I almost wonder if she was answering a call since she only pushed one button and then glance back at the road. But she never put the phone to her ear; instead she had the steering wheel between her thighs and her hands pushing the digital keys.

"Oh come on Marissa, it can wait." I whined suddenly feeling very nervous. I gripped the arm of the chair and shook my head.

"Just a minute." She mumbled glancing up at the road.

"In just a minute we'll be at an intersection!" I retorted my hands sweating heavily "Or sooner!"

I cringed when Marissa didn't answer me but just kept typing away. And there it was, not too far away was a busy intersection. Marissa wouldn't have enough time to break properly and it seemed the green light was lit for awhile.

"Marissa, damn it, put the phone away and prepare to sto-" my words didn't reach her in time since we had already cross the intersection on a red light. I suddenly couldn't breathe when a loud and deep horn blared. I turned my head and a damn semi just had to be there, right next to Marissa's tiny sports car.

Time seemed to stop before everything moved into slow motion.

Metal smashing against metal

Marissa screaming

Skull smashing into glass

And my heart racing like a war horse

I stayed hanging soberly upside down, my ribs crushed and my left lung punctured. I was barley gulping for air and just trying to stay alive. The world around me was blurry and fading, I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't feel anything but pain as someone I guessed as Marissa dragged me from the car.

I took in a sharp breath as she straddled me in her arms. Something wet hit my face, rolling down my face.

_Marissa, are you crying?_

Marissa was a strong girl; I have never, not once seen her cry. I tried focusing on her face and indeed she was crying. She was muttering something I couldn't understand.

"M-Marissa?" it was hard just to speak. I was losing air fast. Marissa looked straight into my eyes and her guilt shown on her face. The tears welled in her eyes and they leaked onto my face. I coughed, an iron tasting liquid slipping down my chin.

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" she cried holding me tighter.

"It's o-okay." I struggled out the words, numbness beginning to snake up my legs.

"No it's not, it's my fault you're going to die!" she sobbed shaking her head. Blond curls falling in my face. From the shaking of her head I could see the damage that was done to her. She had a minor head injury, a trickle of blood rolling down the left side of her face.

"Don't feel g-guilty, okay" I murmured shivering, I felt so cold. Sirens-at least I thought there were sirens- in the distance. They wouldn't get here in time, they never do. "You have to s-stay s-strong, for me o-okay?"

Marissa nodded "Okay."

The numbness was moving faster as well as death. There was one more thing I wanted to tell Marissa before I finally died and I hoped it would make her feel better.

I smiled up at Marissa and took one last mighty gulp of air, "T-thank you Marissa, for being m-my friend."

Marissa stared at me with wide eyes and gave me a forced smile "Your welcome, Chrisy." She whispered and held me close. "Now shhhhh, close your eyes and go to sleep." She cooed, tears falling faster. I did what she told me, closing my eyes and taking one last sharp breath.

I exhaled through my nose and fell into complete darkness as death wrapped its dark fingers around me, luring me away from the world of the living.

_Thank you, Marissa_

* * *

_X.X_

* * *

_Ba-dump_

_Was that my heartbeat?_

I opened my eyes finding nothing but complete darkness and all the pain and numbness gone. This world of darkness was extremely warm and comfortable. I think I should have been completely alarmed and worry, but I was strangely calm for someone who would freak out about everything.

_Ba-dump_

I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of my heartbeat willing myself to fall back asleep. But something in the back of my mind was telling me that something was not right.

_I should be confused, frightened and well confused some more. _

I came from a family of Christians, where when you died you were either sent to heaven or to the fiery parts of hell. There were no flames, bright light….just darkness.

I shifted a little, slightly uncomfortable and suddenly wide awake.

_Ba-dump Ba-dump_

I jumped when I heard another heartbeat right next to me and flinched when something kicked me in my side. I opened my mouth to complain but instantly closed it. I suddenly felt that I didn't know how to speak anymore. So I just sat…or floated in the darkness without saying a word. But I did kick whatever was beside me back.

_At least I'm not lonely_

_Ba-dump_

Time did not exist here in the darkness, sadly. That bothered me since I always like to know what time it was anywhere. So I didn't know how long I've been living and floating in the abyss, oddly. The temperature was always the same, wonderfully warm. My type of weather.

I was never hungry or thirsty; it never felt like I needed to breathe either. Honestly I felt like I was really dead, no longer living. But I felt way too alive to actually feel dead, it was hard to portray.

_Ba-dump_

A voice echoed in the void, a very pretty voice that wasn't speaking in English. My mind was too clotted with nothing-blank-to recognize the language that was being spoken. I felt connected to this woman-I assumed the voice was from a female since the pitch was higher than normal for a male- and was eager to hear her voice. If I kicked hard enough, I think I could get her attention.

_Weird_

_Ba-dump_

I never liked being in small places, so when the dark world started to constrict around me I freaked. That other…thing that was beside me this whole time was gone. I instantly felt lonely, until I was pulled out as well.

Warmth and comfort was replaced with chilly air, uncomforting feelings and bright lights. I guessed I was washed and wrapped in something soft and fluffy, which made me go limp. Someone was crying, screaming their lungs out. Actually there were a couple of people screaming.

I realized I was one of those two people crying. I could understand why. Everything was blurry and I feared that I might be partially blind. It was terribly bright and I blinked trying to focus on the objects and things-for lack of a better word- around me.

I was handed to someone and held in the crook of their arm. Cooing, soft and melodious cooing that made me calm my crying. I leaned into the touch of whoever was holding me.

I fell asleep, everything from Marissa to my life thrown behind a curtain of forgetfulness.


End file.
